When Gods Come to Play
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Never in their lives have they seen the gods so involved in their lives. Especially in one summer. In fact in one week. A week after the finish their Godly Scavenger Hunt, the gods decide it's time to start getting involved in their demigod children's lives. What could go wrong? Oh...just about everything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new story! This is gonna be fun. Starting with Percy's POV.

I covered Annabeth's eyes, whispering in her ear, "Guess who?"

"Leo," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Wrong." I said, sitting down next to her and putting my hands in my lap. I took a roll off her plate, making her lightly punch my shoulder.

"You do realize you aren't supposed to sit at my table?" Annabeth asked.

"I asked Chiron for permission." I said, my mouth full of bread. She shoved me off the bench, making me fall in dirt.

"Demigods, attention please," Chiron said, catching our attention. I sat back on the bench. "I have some...news. For the remainder of the summer, the gods will be staying here, reconnecting with their children, living in the cabins, and becoming more in touch with mortals."

All Hades broke loose.

People were yelling, throwing foods, spitting out strings of hateful Greek words. Jason was actually sparking with anger, even though that's not a thing. And Leo was steaming with anger, cause that's a real phrase. I was mad too, but since the usual leader, Jason, was already going off, I needed to step up. Weird, right?

"Hey!" I yelled loudly. "Everyone quiet! I am not afraid to spray you with water!" That shut them up. "Their might be some good news from this. Let's hear what Chiron has to say."

"What good news can come from my dad being here?" Austin Lake, son of Apollo, asked.

"You didn't let me finish," Chiron said. "The mortal form they'll be taking will be around 13-15 years. And, Counselors, you are still going to be in total control of your cabin. Including your godly parentage."

"That doesn't change the fact that they're still annoying." Jason grumbled.

"Think about it, guys," I said, trying to reason. "A whole summer with our parents will be totally worth it cause we're in charge."

"You're the only one in your cabin!" Malcolm Pace, son of Athena, yelled.

"You'd still be second-in-command." I said, pointing to him. "And we'd still have to three-legged death race. And capture the flag. And I'd bet that since they're in mortal forms their powers will be diminished. And Counselors, you and I both know it'll be totally sick to boss around the gods. It won't be that bad."

"Three-legged death race!" Harley exclaimed. Annabeth stood up next to me.

"Percy's right. It can't be that bad. They'll be beginners at camp, and we get to tell them exactly what they're doing wrong and that we're right and they're wrong. And since we've been here longer, whether you came yesterday or years ago, we have more authority."

"Even us little kids?" that was Julie, daughter of Zeus, who was only six. Yea, she would've been a violation of the Big Three Pack, which is why we were keeping her safe in here. Long story about a poor kindergarten class that'll never see first grade and a Nemean lion.

"Yea Julie." Annabeth said. Julie gave us the biggest grin ever, one that was almost more amazing than Harley's.

"Counselor meeting after dinner." Chiron said as I sat back down.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

The Counselors were faking their happiness. Everyone was yelling at Chiron, including me. "Calm your yaps!" Chiron said, quieting us. "I know you're upset but you heard Percy, you are still in charge."

"Yea great, a whole summer with Apollo." Will Solace said. "This'll be like last year all over again. Except he'll be godly and get to look great and be even more cocky than usual."

"You think a cocky God is a problem? My mother is going to be a problem. She's gonna want everything her way or it's the high way. Not to mention how she won't let me lead. She'll wsnna be in charge and take over my classes." Annabeth said.

"Cereal! That's all that's ever gonna be the topic! Stupid cereal!" Katie Gardner said.

"I had a cabin all to myself! Now I actually have to lead!" Nico exclaimed.

"I'm gonna have two children in my cabin! Two whiny, slightly annoying children." Jason complained.

"Stop complaining," Pollux said. "You'll all know how I feel having my godly parent here all the time."

"Let's just make this fun, alright." I said. "This is summer camp. I, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, declare that this is gonna be the best the summer ever. We are gonna make this awesome. Even if it requires throwing grouchy but amazing Athena in the lake and then have a water balloon fight before we die."

Some people started laughing. "Friday is Capture the Flag, and the Three-Legged Death Race. Which will be fun to watch the gods do that as preteens." I added.

"But we don't like the Three-Legged Death Race." Leo called.

"We do it for Harley, they'll do it for Harley." Jason said, joining me.

"That's the camp spirit." Chiron said. "They'll be arriving tomorrow morning. Please stick to your cabin schedules. All Counselors up at five sharp to greet the gods. And good night."

I was walking back to my cabin, listening to different Counselors talking about their plans for tomorrow or how mad they were. I went to the beach, walking over the dunes to go for a late night swim when I saw Annabeth sitting in the sand, her head down. I went over and sat next to her. "Go away." Annabeth said, sniffing.

"Are you crying?" I asked. She lifted her head a looked at me, her usually fierce eyes red and puffy and tear stains on her cheeks. I pulled he into me, stroking her hair. "Wise Girl, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault the gods are coming," Annabeth said in a shaky voice.

"How is that your fault?" I asked.

"I told Athena she was the worst mother ever and that I hated her." Annabeth whispered.

"May I ask why?" I whispered.

"She told me it was wisest if I break up with you and move back to California and go to Camp Jupiter." she explained. "The only person who can tell me it's better if we break up is you. And maybe Aphrodite. But Aphrodite loves us together. Which meant Athena was wrong. And she hates being wrong. More than she hates you. No offense."

"Didn't she encourage you not to be angry at me during the games earlier this summer?" I asked, and she nodded. "She's very confusing."

"Extremely." she agreed. "And then she tried to say that she only wanted me to win so an Athenian kid didn't lose. And one way to win was for us to get together which is all she wanted for the game an that we should break up asap."

"Annabeth, I don't wanna ruin the relationship you have with your mother." I said.

"You are not breaking up with me that easily," she said. "We were already in a bad patch when she gave me that stupid coin to get myself thrown into Tartarus. And now she's doing it again, trying to control everything. And everyone else has to suffer cause of me."

"I know what'll make you feel better," I said, standing up. I pulled her to her feet and then got down in front of her. "Piggy back ride."

"Gods, you're so childish." Annabeth said as she climbed on my back.

"Wanna stay in my cuddly bunk where I super spoon you?" I asked as I headed towards the Big House.

"Why else would you be taking me to the Big House?"

I smiled, even though she couldn't see it. After Chiron granted permission for Annabeth to stay in my cabin, we went to the Athena cabin to get her stuff for the night and morning before going back to my cabin. And we made it in just before 11, which is when the harpies come to make sure no one is out of their cabin. I changed first while Annabeth chilled and helped clean my room. Then we switched, then went to bed.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Annabeth pushed me on the floor. I groaned loudly, opening my eyes. She was already up and dressed, wearing her fitted camp tee shirt, khaki short short shorts, and black converse. She threw me my camp tee shirt, rummaging through my drawers. "It's almost six. That's when they get here. We were supposed to be up at five!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I pulled my tee shirt on then got up, pulling off my pajama pants. She threw me a pair of khaki cargo shorts, which I pulled on quickly. I stepped into my sneakers. Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, and we ran to Half-Blood Hill. All the other Counselors and Chiron were already up there, half asleep and chatting absentmindedly. "Where were you two?" Jason asked as we came up. "You're late."

"I overslept." I said.

"And I couldn't see the clock and was trapped." Annabeth said. Rachel walked over, a cup of coffee in her hands, wearing a romp, slippers, had an eye mask pulled up on her forehead, and her hair in a messy bun.

"I tried to sleep, but you guys are walking all over my roof." Rachel said. "So now I drink coffee."

"Oh, thanks." I said, taking the cup from her.

"Percy!" Annabeth and Rachel hissed, Rachel taking the cup back.

"I literally was shoved off my own bed and was forced to get up in less than five minutes." I said.

"Ew, you're dirty," Piper said.

Will came up, dragging Nico behind him. Nico's camp tee shirt was ruffled, as were his black and depressions clothing, and he was literally being dragged. "I found him sleeping under a table in the dining pavilion." Will said. "Jason." Jason rubbed his hands together excitingly, going over and sending a volt of electricity through Nico.

Nico's eyes popped open as his hands flew to Jason's throat, tightly grasping them. Jason gasped as we all took a few steps back, feeling the air get colder. "Don't ever wake me up again." Nico hissed. Jason nodded vigorously. Nico dropped him and huffed, running a hand through his hair. "Who wake up this fucking early anyway? The sun is just rising! I'm trying to sleep and rest so I can hopefully be at peace but no!"

"Calm your nips, bro." Rachel said.

"Why are you awake?" Nico asked.

"Everyone's walking all over my roof." she said.

"Counselors, line up in cabin order. They're here." Chiron said.

The line went like this: Jason, me, Katie, Sherman (son of Ares), Annabeth, Will, Leo, Piper, the Stolls, Pollux, Nico, and then the other cabins. Argus came up, with a whole group of kids following him. They all looked upset. I put on my fake smile, as did everyone except Nico (cause he's a big downer). "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" we said cheerily.

"These are the Camp Counselors," Chiron said. "Jason from Zeus Cabin, Percy from Poseidon Cabin, Katie from Demeter Cabin, Sherman from Ares Cabin, Annabeth from Athena Cabin, Will from Apollo Cabin, Leo from Hephaestus Cabin, Piper from Aphrodite Cabin, Connor and Travis Stoll from Hermes Cabin, Pollux from Dionysus Cabin, Nico from Hades Cabin..."

After the long and boring introductions, we all split up, heading to do our morning chores.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god, Naked Brothers Band Forever, you don't put all the names of the gods and cabin Counselors. Calm yourself, if I did that then we never make it to the next chapter. Too many gods and goddesses, so I'll stick with the Olympians. This isn't just an Author's Note, this is also where I describe the appearance of the gods and goddesses in their mortal forms.**

* * *

Zeus: about 13 years old, 5'7, shoulder length dark brown (almost black) hair that's usually kept up in a ponytail, electric blue eyes.

Poseidon: about 14, 5'9, shaggy black hair that reaches just above his shoulder, light green eyes.

Demeter: about 12, 5'6, braided blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, warm brown eyes.

Ares: about 12, 5'5, oily black mohawk, dark brown (almost black) eyes

Athena: about 14, 5'6, curly black hair, startling gray eyes.

Apollo: about 16, (ever heard of Lester Papadopoulos?) 5'8, curly blond hair, blue eyes, acne (haha!)

Hephaestus: about 14, 5'7, messy brown hair, dark brown hair (pretty ugly)

Aphrodite: about 13, 5'4, knotted, brown, frizzy hair, light brown eyes, acne and freckled splotched cheeks

Hermes: about 14, 5'9, curly black hair, pale blue eyes

Dionysus: about 13, 5'9, messy, uneven black hair, dull brown eyes

Hades: about 12, 5'6, long black hair, dark brown eyes (almost black)

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I walked quickly to my cabin with Athena on my trail. I pushed open the cabin door, then went over to Malcolm's bed. After I woke him up, I went to my file cabinet, taking out the folder for today. "What're you doing?" Athena asked.

"Getting the new schedules for today," I said, pulling them out before putting the folder away.

"Why aren't you putting them up?" Athena asked.

"I have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

The speaker turned on, and then the _Barney and Friends_ theme song (2007 edition) started playing. Athena looked truly confused, and when the song ended, Jason and Percy's voiced came on, laughing.

"Good morning!" Percy said excitedly. "Hope you're all starting to get up And feel alive."

It was true, Thad our alarm clock nowadays. Someone let Percy and Leo pick the song.

"Welcome to Good Morning Demigods! I'm Jason and that's Percy, we'll be you hosts today." Jason said. Their holographic image appeared.

"Let's see let's see," Percy said, holding up his paper. "First the boring stuff. Changed in cabin schedules will be posted in the dinning pavilion, in and outside your cabin, and on the Big House Announcement board. Please be aware that Chiron will no longer be doing instruction, all activities will be taken over by the Camp Counselors. Counselors please note your schedule changes."

"Today is Friday! We've got Capture the Flag." Jason exclaimed. "The red team is led by Athena Cabin with alliances of Poseidon, Apollo, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Hades. The blue team is led by Ares Cabin with alliances of Demeter, Hecate, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Iris. No offense but red team's gonna win."

"You can't say that, even though I'm on the red team I believe in blue team." Percy said.

"If you don't know, the gods are now in a mortalish form, they'll be around camp of the remainder of the summer." Jason said. "Counselors, please keep the gods with you instead of with the cabin."

"Breakfast is at 8 am like always. See you there." Percy said. Then, _My Time_ from _Elena of Avalor_ started playing.

I took my air horn, then glanced at Athena, who was watching me curiously. "Cover your ears." I warned. She moved her hands to her ears, then I blew the air horn.

"Rise and shine Cabin 6!" I yelled as some people fell off their bed. "We have a packed schedule today and no room for lolligagging. You do not move to the showers until I clear you out. From 8-9 am in breakfast.

9-9:30 you will be in Greek history.

9:30-10:30 will be sword training with Percy.

10:30-11 we will meet to plan for Capture the Flag.

11-12 will be Arts and Crafts.

12-12:30 archery with Kayla.

12:30-1:30 lunch.

1:30-3 weapon making with Leo.

3-4:30 will be laundry.

4:30-5:05 planning of Capture the Flag.

5:05-6:00 free time.

6-7 dinner.

7-9:30 Capture the Flag.

9:30-10:30 camp fire sing-a-long.

10:30-11:00 prep for bed.

"Any camper out of the cabin after 11 will be eaten by the harpies." I concluded. "Hurry on now."

"Pace, if I'm not back in time, lead the line and I'll meet you at breakfast." I said as Malcolm tied his sneakers. He nodded, then I grabbed my folder, heading to the door.

"Athena, let's go." I said as I walked out.

"What are you doing now?" Athena asked as I went to the dining pavilion.

"We make the schedules in the Athena cabin, I post them up." I explained as I started replacing the schedules. I saw Katie helping set up the buffet, and handed her her new schedule.

"You're doing Arts and Crafts and Gardning today," I explained.

"Thanks." Katie said. Her mother, Demeter who was around fourteen years, came over, carrying a basket.

I turned to go post the rest of the schedules outside the cabins, handing out the Counselor's schedules as well. Finally I got to the Big House, where Percy and Jason were goofing off with Poseidon and Zeus standing by. I cleared my throat, catching their attentions. "Jason, where's Julie?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Zeus, let's go." Jason said. "Forgot I can't leave her alone in the cabin."

"Schedule." I said, thrusting it to him.

"Thanks Banana," Jason said, running off before I could kill him for calling me Banana.

I turned to Percy, who looked down at his feet, scratching the back of his neck. "You're teaching sword trading in the morning, swimming after lunch, and in between your with your cabin." I handed him his schedule, while Athena snorted slightly.

"You really trust him to teach lessons?"

"You're not in charge," I snapped. "Chiron said all Counselors are taking over lessons. He's the boss, we do what he says."

"But he plays Barney over the loud speaker." Athena argued.

"That song is very lively and fun," Percy said, defending the song. "I'm trying to create a fun summer here."

"This camp is supposed to teach you to survive. Not fall in love and make friendship bracelets."

"Okay, that's rude," Percy said.

"Falling in love and creating friendships makes our will to survive stronger." I pointed out. "And remember, we're the Counselors. You're the Camper. We're up here—" I put my hand up above me head. "You're starting from the bottom—" I pointed to the ground. "You might be able to raise in ranks if you show some respect to all your Counselors. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes, which I took as a yes.

"I'll see you at breakfast in a few," Percy whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Bye." I whispered back.

I had just yelled at my mother without the risk of dying. I felt so alive. In the distance, you could hear the excited screaming and laughter of little Julie, which meant that Jason was probably giving her a piggy back ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's POV

I took my plate and starting heading to the Apollo table. Yea, I still had my doctor's note. I am still very sick! Plus, sitting alone at the Hades table was not recommended by my doctor, who thinks I need to be more social. So what if my doctor's my boyfriend? Who cares if I'm not alone? I told Hades to sit at his table, and explained to him how my Doctor's Note worked. "You brought me food?" Will asked playfully, reaching over to take the bread off my plate.

"No." I said, pushing his hand away. "My doctor says I need to eat more so I can be big and strong, like him."

"Your doctor is smart," Will joked.

"Although, I don't think he's big and strong." I added, making Will fake a hurt look.

"I'm hurt. My own boy—" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Hush, Hades doesn't know." I whispered. "And I'd like to keep it that way for as long as I can."

"Won't be long," Apollo muttered.

"Agreed. Seeing as you guys are the talk of the camp, right after Percy and Annabeth," Austin agreed.

"Mind your own business." I hissed.

"You shouldn't hide that stuff from Hades," Apollo said.

"What's your schedule?" I asked, ignoring Apollo.

"Oh I'm in weapon making all morning, then I'm in the infirmary or the rest of the day." Will said. "Kayla's doing archery, Austin's got music. Kev's leading the cabin."

"Oh I'm learning Greek history in the morning. Then, since I'm not trusted to do important stuff, I'm doing Arts and Crafts all day." I said.

"I love Greek history class. Annabeth is an amazing teacher." Will said.

"Yea yea." I muttered.

"Eat more." Will said, taking my fork from me. He started to force more food into my mouth, making the Apollo table laugh.

"I'm full." I whined, my mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Will said, shoveling more eggs in my mouth.

"Gods Will I'm gonna explode." I groaned after I swallowed the food.

"I need to fatten you up." Will said.

"Buy me a Happy Meal." I said.

"You will get a Whopper." Will said.

"Whoppers are at Burger King dummy," I pointed out.

"I wouldn't know, I eat healthy." Will said.

Annabeth stood up on her table, getting everyone's attention. "Red Team, we will be meeting today on the beach." She called.

"Red Team is gonna crush it!" Percy yelled from his table, causing an uproar to break out. Tables were yelling at other tables, and than Demetri from Ares table threw a slice of ham at Percy. Old started getting thrown, water being sprayed. Everything that could fly was being thrown. At least until someone threw a whole bowl of eggs at Annabeth. Remind you, all that chaos happened in less than a minute. Everything eas a mess in 42 seconds, except for Annabeth.

When the eggs hit Annabeth, everyone froze. It's all in good fun, escort when you mess with Annabeth. Than its a death wish. She stepped out of her bench, walking over to the Poseidon table. She then grabbed Percy's ear, even if he wasn't the one who threw the eggs, and dragged him away. Even though they left, you could still hear them.

"Perseus Jackson—"

"Wait, I didn't do anything this time." Percy interrupted.

"You started it."

"No Demetri started it."

"You have been here long enough to know not to start riots."

"I was just speaking my mind."

"And making Ares cabin mad."

"This is America, where I can say whatever I want."

"First, that's not what it says."

"That is in the First Amendment."

"No, it says that you can say whatever you want as long as it is true. You don't know if we've won yet. You just know you wanted to piss off some Ares kids and make a mess."

"I didn't mean to make them mad."

"Yes you did! You know more than anyone that opposing Ares cabin is a bad idea. Do I need to remind you of the swirlie Clarisse gave you on your first day?"

"But I had the last laugh."

"Perseus Jackson."

"Stop using my full name."

"Stop trying to dodge the point. The point is that you are one of the oldest campers and you're acting like an immature child. You're going to be a senior in high school in two months. You need to grow up."

"Don't tell me to grow up! My maturity levels are none of your concerns."

"It is my concern when it starts to mess with my day."

"Well how about I get out of your day and just switch to the Blue Team."

"Fine by me. I don't need you on my team."

And than they stormed off. Neither of them came back in. Piper left her table, most likely to go find Annabeth. Jason went off to mostly likely do the same for Percy. A glob of oatmeal dripped out of my hair and onto the table. Chiron trotted in, looking around at the mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear** Princess of the Fandom **,**

 **I thought Clarisse was the counselor too, but apparently she stepped down and gave her spot to Sherman so she could go to college in Arizona. Something like that at least.**

 **I also had no idea Jason wore glasses. Like, lemme know cause I'm in the glasses club. Shoutout to all my visually challenged! (or my peeps who's eye doctors gave them glasses for no reason) You know who you are!**

 **So I've kinda disappeared for a few days. School's hard and boring. That barely the reason though, because I was reading another story,** _The Shield of Achilles._ **Check it out, really good. Really long. And yeah.**

* * *

Jason's POV

"I don't get it! She blames me for everything!" Percy whined. "I didn't do anything wrong. You agree with me, right Jason?"

"I mean, she did have a point, but not a very great reason to kick you off the team." I said.

"I left, she didn't kick me off." Percy said. "She called me a child! She called me an _immature_ child! How dare she? She doesn't have the rights to say that."

"Actually, you were just saying how you have freedom to say what you want." I pointed out.

"Jason stop doing that!" Percy exclaimed, and I put my hands up in defense. "Gods I'm so fucking mad!"

"Language."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, confused.

"I've spent the past week with a small child in my cabin, I need to learn to censor myself and others." I explained. "What're you gonna do next week?"

"What's next week?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth's birthday." I said like it was obvious.

"Nothing. I'm mad at her, she's mad at me. I don't care." Percy said.

I was now with Piper, getting ready for another game of volleyball. We had Aphrodite and Zeus go fetch the balls that rolled into that strawberry fields. Now we just needed to adjust the net, because the Ares kids got net balls so many times they almost broke the net, and it's posts. I had just finished telling her about my conversation with Percy. She had already told me what had happened with Annabeth. First she was fuming and muttering how stupid Percy was. Not even a minute later, she went from angry to crying, saying how she blew things way out of proportion and she's the worst girlfriend ever. How she didn't deserve someone as good as Percy and that she should just end it before she hurts him again.

Girls.

"I think this is what Athena wanted." Piper said. "Annabeth told me a few days ago that Athena had wanted them to break up. The only reason she was okay with Percy was so Annabeth could win the game."

"I don't understand parents." I said. "All they want is for you to be happy but as soon as that happiness involves a person, especially if you're a girl, then all of a sudden they drop the parent card."

"I'm so lucky my dad is busy making another movie to care if he meets you." Piper said.

"At least Annabeth's dad likes Percy." I added.

"That's not gonna matter if they don't talk out their problems." Piper said.

"Percabeth can't break up!" Aphrodite whined, joining our conversation. "Without them, what am I supposed to do with my free time?"

"Write a book, read poetry, learn to dance, meddling with mortals' lives." I listed.

"It was a rhetorical question," Aphrodite said. "It's bad enough that Hera made me so average and plain. Now my favorite couple is on the rocks."

"There there, Aphrodite." Piper said, patting her shoulder. "Don't get upset. You've still got me and Jason to bug."

"But you guys aren't as fun." Aphrodite sobbed.

"Here comes Julie." I said, since it was the Zeus cabin's turn for volleyball.

"Who's Julie?" Zeus asked.

"Are you fucking serious? You literally claimed her last week." Piper said, anger in her voice. I think Zeus was actually afraid. I turned around and picked up Julie, stopping her from running.

"Hey Blondie," I said.

"Superman!" Julie exclaimed.

"Ready for volleyball?" Piper asked.

"I'm gonna get the ball over the net today!" Julie said happily.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

We were now preparing for Capture the Flag. Just by the way Annabeth walked and commanded us, you could tell that Percy joining the blue team really affected her. "You see anyone from the blue team, attack." Annabeth said. "If you get attacked, you better be damn ready to feel my wrath. Kayla, Austin, Eric, and Paul. You'll be the fake team. You're going after the flag from the right. Jason, Nico, Will, and Malcolm will go five minutes after them from the center."

"Why are you changing the plan?" Julie asked.

"Cause Jackson knee the original plan, and he's switched sides." Annabeth explained. "Everyone else will be defending the flag. Don't mess this up."

* * *

 **(third person POV)**

"I hope you're happy, Athena." Aphrodite said. "Percy and Annabeth are mad at each other. I can feel their fates slowly unraveling."

"Good." Athena said. "Annabeth doesn't need a partner to be happy."

"You are not Annabeth! You don't know what she wants! All you care about is the reputation she'll leave you." Aphrodite exclaimed.

"It's true," Apollo said. "Both of them were really happy together. You can't just interfere with their lives."

"I do not have my godly powers, I simply convinced Hera to make them estranged."

"You think you know everything," Aphrodite said. "You're being really selfish, more than me. I'm the goddess of love, which means you need to stay the hell out of my department."

"Father." Athena whined.

"Don't bring me into this." Zeus said.

"This is all Poseidon's fault! He just had to have that Jackson girl!" Athena exclaimed.

"Percy saved the world twice, you're just afraid that Annabeth will lose brain cells or something by being with that idiot." Demeter said.

"He's not that dumb." Apollo said. "Did you forget he can drive and Annabeth can't? And he had to teach Annabeth to swim. I'm with Aphrodite."

Julie can skipping in, dressed in battle armor with a sword in her hands. "Come on! Time for the game!"

The gods that had been conversing followed Julie to the forest, taking their positions. There was a blow from a horn, followed by the battle cry of the Ares cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I've been kinda gone for a few days. I had a really bad cold and looking at screens made my head throb and I already had to stare at screens all school day. Yeah, I felt horrible. And now I need to clean my jackets since they have boogers on them. But I'm feeling better and I'm back so.**

 **That was a week ago, when actually wrote this. This is long over due, but what whatever.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Piper's POV

After the deadliest game of Cspture the Flag I ever participated in, which my team won by the way, I was sitting in the very crowded infirmary, getting my cute and bruises treated. It wasn't that serious, just a lot of blood loss so Jason insisted I go to the infirmary. Kayla was stitching me up while Aphrodite continued her rant about how I shouldn't be okay with getting cut and bruised so ugly like. That is, until Percy and Annabeth came in.

"Piper!" they both screamed.

"Fuck, don't scream." Kayla grumbled, accidentally piercing my skin.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I asked.

They both started ranting and screaming, and I couldn't understand any of it. Jason let out a whistle, shutting them up. "One at a time. Youngest first." Percy stuck his tongue out at Annabeth, then took a deep breath.

"You guys saw how she literally called me a child! She called me an _immature_ child! And now she fucking wants me to give her the reservation that I made under my name for her birthday dinner."

"It's my birthday and it was for me! Just give it to me and let me go with Piper." Annabeth argued.

"I'd rather give the reservation to spiders!" Percy snapped.

"I'll feed your head to the spiders!" Annabeth retorted.

"I'd like to see you try!" A this, Annabeth pulled out her sword.

"It'll be so fun watching those demons eat your eyes out."

"You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"You're right because without me you'd kill yourself in five minutes."

"I lasted all day without and I can sure last another!"

"How about forever."

"No." I whispered. Kayla had stopped at this, looking up at them.

"Fine then." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Then it's agreed, were over."

Percy stormed out, and Annabeth walked over to a chair, sitting down. She groaned, curling into a ball on her chair. "They literally dated for like a week, I think two." Kayla muttered, going back to my stitches. Then, louder, she said, "Jason, go check on Percy. Aphrodite, stay away from Annabeth. You aren't that good at helping people feel better."

Jason gave me a quick kiss before jogging out. I heard a choked sob escape Annabeth's throat. I don't think I've ever seen Annabeth cry, minus earlier today when they first fought. Kayla finished up my stitches, then the both of us went over to Annabeth. We pulled her out of curled ball form, where you could clearly see the tear-streaks on her cheeks and her puffy eyes. "I'm such a dumb." Annabeth cried. "I don't know why. Anytime I see he I can't say anything other than insults. He deserves someone better. I'm such a rude person, I can see why he hates me!"

"Athena did it!" Aphrodite exclaimed. We all stopped, including Annabeth.

"What?" Kayla asked, fear in her voice.

"Athena. She wanted you two to break up so she made it happen."

"But she doesn't have control over anything to do with love." I argued.

"If someone says the smart thing it'll ruin love. Logic and love don't go together." Aphrodite said. "If you say what's truly on your mind, it'll ruin love. Duh."

Annabeth was practically steaming with anger. I would hate to be Athena right now. Especially since Annabeth said "I'm gonna kill that evil motherfucker."


	6. Chapter 6

Will's POV

Being camp doctor, I hear all the gossip. Mostly from the campers that are still conscious. From Grace in the Nemesis cabin I heard about the big break up. From milo in the Athena cabin I heard about when Annabeth disowned Athena. And from a very grumpy centaur I heard about how Annabeth has been taking 'personal days' in the Big House. From Jason I heard how Percy took a few days off to visit his mother and baby sister. From Julie I heard how Annabeth doesn't go to dinner or lunch or any meal. From Piper I heard that every few hours, she goes to make sure Annabeth hasn't killed herself and finds her doing the same thing: sittting on a couch in one of Percy's old sweatshirts and a quilt watching romance movies and yelling at the tv, completely surrounded by tissues.

"I never thought," Nico said. He took a break to lick his lollipop, his treat for being a good patient and letting me heal his bruised shoulder. "That I'd ever feel the pain of lost love."

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"I think I felt a part of them die or something. It was weirder than when I felt people actually die." Nico said, then shuddered.

"It's been days, I hope Annabeth doesn't stay locked in this room on her birthday tomorrow."

"Alright, let's not talk about someone else's love life." Nico said. He looked st me, making a puppy dog face. "Sunshine, can we get some McDonald's tomorrow?" I laughed as he batted his eyelashes.

"McDonald's isn't healthy," I said.

"You haven't bought me a Happy Meal in weeks." Nico whined.

"I bought you a Happy Meal last week." I pointed out.

"My tum tum needs a Happy Meal." Nico said, pouting.

"Last one of the summer." I said.

"You say that now." Nico said.

"Come on, let's go check on Annabeth."

"No!" Nico exclaimed, pushing me back in my seat. "She's a teenage girl, she's got teen girl hormones coursing thought her veins and is gonna teen girl judo flip us for trying to make her feel better. Teenage girls are things you _do not_ mess with."

"Well we can't stay here all day," I said. "We need to do something."

The door opened and Jason came in. He had Julie on his back and was helping Zeus in. Zeus was covered in dirt and scorch marks, his clothes torn. The leg he was dragging behind him was twisted at an awkward angle. Jason and Julie were also scorched and in torn clothes, but they weren't as badly broken as Zeus. Nico and I got up, helping Jason. Nico took Julie off of him and put her in a reclining chair, while Jason and I got Zeus settled on the bed Nico and I were just sitting on. "She tapped out." Nico called.

"Let her sleep." I said. Then, turning to Jason, I asked, "What happened to you guys?"

"We were in the woods, looking for this tree spirit for Annabeth, and then a bunch myrmekes attacked us and Julie got scared and there was lighting a fires and—" Jason sighed. "It was just a mess. We barely escaped alive."

"Nico, go get Austin and Kayla. I'll start with this guy." Nico nodded before heading out.

"Why were you doing favors for Annabeth anyway?" I asked as I started prepping Zeus.

"That evil daughter of Aphrodite," Zeus muttered through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth asked Piper to find that tree spirit who had her heart broken by the nymph so they could wallow in pain together. Chiron asked Piper to take over Percy's classes so Piper asked me to go do it."

"Why can't Percy do his classes?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? Percy's not coming back this summer." Jason said. "I think Annabeth might go home soon too. Those babies. Just man up, it's not like they ever see each other anymore. We all have such different schedules."

"Jason, you can't just let Percy quit camp cause of a break up. Go smack some sense into him."

"I've tried, but he won't budge." Jason said. "And he got a job so he can have gas money so he's never at home."

I don't like getting in other people's business, but this is becoming a problem.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Nico and I stood in the line of a McDonalds in Manhattan. Nico was showing the best emotion ever; excited. He was bouncing slightly as he waited, and I Judd skimmed over the menu. When we got to the counter, I found the only reason I dragged Nico from Long Island to Manhattan; Percy Jackson works at McDonald's. "Hey Percy," I said with a cheeky grin. "I need to have a word with you."

"I'm working, what can I get you?" Percy asked.

"I'd like to see your manager," I said.

"I haven't done anything." Percy protested. I gave him a look, then he sighed, going into the back room.

"I just wanted food," Nico whined. "What's your evil plan?"

"We're gonna get into his business, duh." I said. "And don't worry, we'll get you your Happy Meal."

Percy came back with a girl who was slightly older than him, and dressed rather seductively. "May I help you?"

"How much would I have to pay to buy a hour of this gentleman's time from work?" I asked.

"How much you got?"

"How much you need?"

"Alex!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well, I pay him $9.50 an hour, so ten bucks."

"I am so worth more than ten bucks." I handed her a twenty and a five.

"I also want a Happy Meal and a medium drink." I said. "Bring it to our table, and keep the change."

Percy groaned as he followed us to a table. We sat down with Nico sitting next to me and Percy on the other side. "What do you want?" Percy asked rather rudely.

"Why aren't you coming back to camp?" I asked.

"I'm busy. I've got a job and I need to catch up in high school so I can graduate." Percy said.

"What's the real reason?" Nico asked. "I know you're hiding something."

"I don't want to have to see Annabeth." Percy said. "I'm tired of her. I need some time to myself."

"Fuck that," Nico said. He pulled out a looking glass. "Show me Annabeth Chase in Long Island, New York." He turned it to Percy and I.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch in the Big House. Her hair was down in two messy braids. She was in a pair of yoga shorts and a blue hoodie that had AHS SWIM TEAM stitched across the front. She was wrapped in a white quilt and clutching a bottle nosed dolphin plushy. Her eyes were red and her cheeks covered in tear stains. There were empty cartons of ice cream around her, along with wads of tissues, romance books, torn out pages, and DVD cases. She was shaking slightly. Piper come into the picture, sitting down next to Annabeth.

 _"Come on Annie, he's just a guy." Piper said._

 _"Shut up. You don't know what it's like to have your fucking mother ruin your relationship because of some stupid petty shit that went down thousands of years ago." Annabeth snapped. Her anger washed away, and was replaced by pain._

 _"What's wrong?" Piper asked with concern._

 _"I can_ feel _him again." Annabeth whispered._

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"It's an after effect from the mind reading thing. I can hear his thoughts, feel his emotions. And it sucks." Annabeth said, pouting. "He's really, sad and regretful. Probably watching his sister with a cold, completely forget about camp and about his friends and—and—" Annabeth started sobbing._

"Girls." Nico muttered. I looked up at Percy, who was watching with a poker face.

 _"Annie you need to eat something." Piper said._

 _"I'll live off of ice cream, until I die and Percy will come back and protect camp again." Annabeth said. Her face scrunched up as she let out a groan. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slid off the couch. Piper screeched, jumping up. She started calling for help._

I looked at Nico, who looked really shocked. I then looked at Percy. He was staring at where the glass used to be. Piper appeared on the glass in Nico's hand. "Will! Nico! Get to camp now! Annabeth passed out." Like duh. Just as she said that, Percy let out a strangled groan before collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Here's your Happy Meal." Alex said, throwing the food down before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico's POV

The next few hours were the most hectic, crazy ever. Percy and Annabeth were both in the infirmary. Will was at his most baffled. He looked through every book, even begged Apollo to tell him what was wrong. Chiron couldn't do anything to help because he was as confused as Will. The whole camp was on lockdown because whatever happened to them might spread. I didn't even get to eat my freakin' happy meal! Will is practically pulling out his hair stressing over this.

"I don't get it," he said for the hundredth time. "Brain activity, normal. Heart rate, normal. All their bodily functions are fine. But why aren't they getting up."

"Let's think about this," Jason said. "What happened when Annabeth passed out?" We looked at Piper.

"She was telling me about the after effects of Aphrodite's obstacle from the scavenger hunt." Piper said.

"What about Percy?"

"We were talking to him about Annabeth because he was being a brat and what not." I explained. "We were also showing him how Annabeth was reacting to all of this."

Aphrodite, Athena, and Apollo walked in, stepping in front of us. "I know what's wrong." Aphrodite said.

"No offense or anything, but this is about two patients who collapsed. What would you know about that?" Will asked.

"Because I've seen this once before." Aphrodite said. "The first time, it was Apollo's fault. He just had to make Shakespeare."

"I'm confused." Piper stated.

"The only other time this happened is when Shakespeare brought to life Romeo and Juliet." Aphrodite said. "It starts physically. Physical attachment, a wanting to be close. Once that's fulfilled, becomes mental. Always constantly thinking about each other. Once they know that they're always thinking about each other, it turns emotional. Their emotions becoming connected, linked. They become one. It's like an empathy link, but stronger, more deadly. If one of those bonds breaks, bad things happen. Especially when someone interferes with the bonds."

"Are you saying that because Athena tried to break them up, they might die?" Piper clarrified.

"Well, from what Juliet said before she killed herself," Aphrodite said. "It's like, a dream realm. They need to make up, on their own, or else they die."

"Damn." Jason muttered.

"Love is not a think to be reckoned with." Aphrodite snapped, turning her head to Athena. "I hope you feel guilty. Be sure if these two great heroes die, it will be on your conscious."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

(Percy's POV)

I was standing behind a girl. She had string, flat, faint blonde hair. Her skin was pale. She was in a thin, white, hospital gown. He'd bare feet on the cracked ground. The ground was different shades of gray with cracks all in it. The sky was a dull gray. Everything looked so down. The girl turned around. She had dull gray eyes, broken like a mirror. Her soft pink lips were pulled in a frown. She looked like a broken version of Annabeth. She let a soft smile play at her lips before sighing deeply. "Look what you did to her." she whispered. "You broke the unbreakable the girl. Are you proud, Perseus?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm broken, hurt, angry, sad, depressed. I'm all of that, in one. I'm what you did to Annabeth." she said. "You can call me Broken. I'm Annabeth's most recent emotion."

"How did I do that?" I asked. "If your Annabeth's emotion, then you should know that she broke up with me."

"Happiness is so right, you are such a Seaweed Brain." Broken said. "Come now. We're going on a tour."

"A tour of what? Where am I?"

"Oh my gods, you are so stupid!" she exclaimed. "This is Annabeth's mind, idiot. We go on a tour. If you still feel the same you felt when you came, then we're finished."

"It's so.." I trailed off, looking around at the boring, depressing state of mind. "Dull."

"This is my area of the brain. Welcome. Come along now, we don't have much time. Look at your hands." I looked down at my hands, seeing the tips slowly fading away. "If you fade before the tour finishes, you're a dead man."

"Well than let's go." I said.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

(Annabeth's POV)

I slowly made my way to the boy before me. He sat on the floor wearing a thin, white linen shirt and gray linen pants. He had unruly black hair, and was holding a remote at a black screen. I walked around him, looking at his face. It was Percy. His usually vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless. He looked like how he did when we were in Tartarus. "I am the Mask."

"What?"

"I cover any emotions not wanted expressed."

"Like a façade?" I asked.

"You are truly a Wise Girl," he said with a chuckle. He got up, tossing the remote to the side. "Come now, we must be on our way."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just gonna take a look around Percy brain, show you what it's like in here." the Mask said, shrugging. "Give you a new persepective of the lad. Now if you fade before you finish, you die. If you don't get a new perspective, you die. Fun right?"

"No." I said, crossing my arms.

"Come now, we have quite the presentation."

" _We?_ "


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once upon a time, a teacher told me that to be a good writer, you must learn and get ideas from other stories. This one was _Meant to Be_ by _TheBookFiend_. Really good, but I feel like imaginary strangling the author for leaving a cliffy (that was in chapter 15). **

**In other news, I read The Hammer of Thor. It was sooooo good!** **I am very disappointed you all. All you who haven't read Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Hammer of Thor. If you do want to read it, PM me and I'll give you some tips on how to get it for 'less money'.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Jason's POV

Today I was doing sword training. Malcolm had to make it that our schedules were different each day. He even had to take off Arts and Crafts and Greek History so we could have enough counselors. I was leading a class with the Athena Cabin and the Aphrodite Cabin. And of course, Julie was there, practicing her with her sword, which was one of Annabeth's original swords. I had just finished resetting Adeline from the Athena cabin training dummies when a fight broke out. I made my way to where Malcolm and Drew were arguing, pushing my way through the crowd. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It's those stupid brain kids' fault that Percy is in a coma!" Drew exclaimed.

"How is it our fault? If your tiny brain wasn't so covered in clown make up you'd know that we lost a cabin member too!" Malcolm spat back.

"It was probably your stupid plan to knock off the person who makes Annabeth dumb down." Peter from the Aphrodite cabin shot.

"You're such a dumb blonde! Can you not see that our cabin counselor is in a coma too?" Marcelina from the Athena cabin snapped.

"You do realize your blonde too?" Drew said.

By now I had been pushed out of the center and they were—dear gods they actually started fighting. I mean, usually the Aphrodite cabin does anything other than fighting and the Athena cabin isn't the most violent type. Just as I was about to interviene, Nico jumped out of the shadows, grabbing my shoulders. "Jason, we have a problem." Nico said. Outside, Poseidon and Athena were arguing rather loudly, along with other gods and goddesses, different demigods were yelling at each other, and fight. Kids from the Demeter cabin were tying Hermes kids with roots. Leo was setting things on fire, running from Ares campers. It was chaos. I turned to Nico, who was leading me to the infirmary.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Everyone's turning on each other," Nico stated. "Picking sides and what not. It's hard to keep track, but most demigods are taking the sides their godly parent takes. Demeter and her cabin, Ares and his cabin, Dionysus and his cabin, Zeus, Artemis and the hunters, Nike and her cabin, they're all on Athena's side. Apollo and his cabin, Hephaestus and his cabin, Aphrodite and her cabin, Hermes and his cabin, Hades, Nemesis and her cabin, they're on Poseidon's side. Most of the rest are against the whole fighting. And without Percy and Annabeth those of us filling in are too overwhelmed and out numbered."

"Where's Piper? And Will?"

"Infirmary." Nico said.

"This is bad," I muttered. "We can't have gods and goddesses taking sides, we can't even have cabins taking sides. This'll be the Civil War all over again."

"The American Civil War or Captain America Civil War?" Nico asked. I gave him a look. "Cause both were pretty bad."

"It doesn't matter, di Angelo," I said. "Whole cabins are taking sides on two unconscious campers. What does Chiron say?"

"That's another issue," Nico said, scratching the back of his neck. "Chiron had a family emergency and had to leave, so..."

"So we have to fix this on our own," I concluded. "Peachy."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

(Percy's POV)

The first place we went to was the library. Yes, Annabeth has a library in her brain. As if she isn't smart enough. The right side is for things she enjoyed, and the left is for things she stored away for later use. Broken said that this is where Happiness resides. There was a large table in the center of the library, where another Annabeth was sitting, hunched over a book. The words seemed to literally be flying out and around her. _The mention of Orphianotics' name infuriated the Cyborg Queen. Two exhaust—_

"Stop reading, you book worm," Broken said, making Happiness jump slightly and slam her book shut. Happiness didn't get her name for nothing. She looked like pure happiness, something Annabeth has only ever worn on her face a few times. She smiled like Apollo, white teeth and pure joy, her eyes dancing with excitement; her curls bounced with every move and practically glowed, and her tan skin radiated an aura of warmth.

"Percy!" And she was _really_ excited to see me. She jumped up and tackled me to the ground in a hug, something I've never seen the real Annabeth do. I grunted as my back made contact with the hardwood.

"Gods Happiness, pull yourself together." Broken said, pulling her off of me. "Let's get this show on the road. He's already fading."

"Okay," Hapiness said very cheerfully. "So, I'm Happiness if you couldn't tell. I am one of Annabeth's Primary Emotions. A Primary Emotion is an emotion that you're born with. There's Happiness, Sadness, Anger, and Fear. So I will show you Annabeth's happiest memory, and her last happy memory. Then you leave. Just a little key thing to remember, there are other emotions tied into me, but this is a mainly happy memory."

The library seemed to melt into the amphitheater at Camp Half-Blood. I saw Annabeth, from a few years ago, walk up onto the stage, holding a long green silk burial cloth, embroidered with a trident, then set it on the flames. All of a sudden, the air was filled wirh her voice. _I wish Chiron was wrong. Percy can't be dead. But you saw him fly from that volcano, he has to be dead. It's been two weeks, he's dead. We didn't even get to bury his body. I wish I could see his face one more time._ This seemed more sad then happy.

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had," Annabeth said in a shaking, hoarse voice. _Stupid brain, stop playing tricks on me. He's not there._ "He..." _Holy Crap! He is there!_ "He's right there!"

 _HE'S ALIVE! HOLY HERA HE LIVES! I KNEW HE DIDNT HAVE THE NERVE TO GO AND DIE ON ME! I KNEW HE WASN'T DEAD! NO WAY IN EVER WOULD PERCY LET AN EXPOLISION KILL HIM!_

"Where have you been?" Annabeth yelled, pushing through the crowd and going to the beat up memory Percy. She wrapped hum in a tight hug, burying her head in his chest.

 _He's alive. I can feel him and he's alive and not dead. I am never ever ever letting go of you, Seaweed Brain._

We were back in the library now, where Broken was siting on the floor, tearing pages out of a book. She's...strange. Happiness looked at me expectantly. I just folded my arms, looking back at her.

"That was years ago," I said defiantly.

"And it's still the happiest memory." Happiness retorted. "Beat out reconnecting with her family. Now on to the last happy memory."

This one was from last week. Percy was dragging Annabeth deeper into the water. She had a very strong grip on his shoulder and upper arm. "This should be deep enough." Percy said. "Could you let go of my arm?"

"So I can drown!" Annabeth exclaimed, hooking her legs around his waist.

"Nah, Dad likes you. He'd never let you die in his domain." Percy said. "Now just let go of me so I can teach you." When she refused again, he began prying my hands off of him.

"Now I know I'm freaking sexy, but now isn't the time for you to have your hands all over me." She hit his shoulder, and he grabbed her wrist.

"Now Annabeth, I know it's scary and all, but trust me. I will not let you drown." Percy said.

"You're lucky I trust you." Annabeth grumbled, slowly letting go of him. He held onto her waist while she pulled off of him.

"Okay." Percy said. "First, you should learn to do freestyle. First, get comfortable in the water."

"When did you learn to swim?" she asked.

"I was like, five. It was something they taught the first graders at my school. Before I got kicked out, of course."

"I'm pretty sure they didn't force you into Long Island Sound." she said sourly.

"Trust me, this is much better than a public pool." Percy said. "Especially when you're five and there are a bunch of five year old boys swimming with you. Nastiest thing ever." she laughed loudly at this, making him do that adorable smile.

"Okay, now I'm gonna put ou on your back. This is just a simple float." Percy said, moving me onto my back.

"Don't let go, okay?" she asked.

"Never." Percy said, kissing her shoulder. "Think of it like this: keep your belly button pointed up, chin above the water. Don't look directly at Apollo darling."

"Why is the water so still?" she asked.

"Because pools have still water." Percy said like it was obvious. **It is obvious.** _You can still hear my thoughts?_ **Yeah baby.**

"Just relax, okay. Don't panic, but I stopped holding you." _Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't—_

 _Flip, I panicked._ The water was now all around her. Percy grabbed me from under her arms and pull her back up. "Gods Annabeth, you scared me!" Percy exclaimed. He ran his hand over her forehead, moving her wet hair from her face.

"Next time, just relax. Focus on your breathing. If you start to panic, your body is gonna tense and you'll sink."

We were back in the gray emptiness of Annabeth's mind. "That's it?" I asked Broken, who was already walking.

"We've got a lot of emotions to get through," Broken simply said, not even turning to me.

* * *

 **A/N: This took me so flipping long. So sorry. I started so long ago I almost forgot what I wanted to write. So next chapter will start with Annabeth in Percy's mind, then go to Camp Half-Blood. Enjoy!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
